Bloody Cupcakes
by wolfy447
Summary: When a serial killer known as 'The Artist' reaps havoc on downtown New York, Max and Caroline end up in display. On the hunt for their brother, Emma and Zuri Ross take on the roll of detectives to find their missing sibling and the seven thousand dollar reward (Despite being rich). With the help of the dinner employees will they be able to rescue our 2 favorite Broke Girls?
1. No Call No Show

New York is disgusting. We all know that. But what Caroline didn't know was how filthy a mind in New York could be. How filthy a person could get. Being here, in this warehouse, she finally realized how lucky she would be to swim in the sewers. With spindle's pursed between her molers and a metal pair of pliers gripping one of her teeth she allowed her mind to slip in and out of it's haze.

Just this morning she had been opening the cupcake shop with Max. Suddenly she began to wonder where her friend was. Why she was alone. Why even now, bald, missing teeth, and strapped to a table, she still desired to go on. Is it worth it? What if she just forgot to breath? What if she loosened this tooth enough to start bleeding? What if she didn't stop the liquid from draining out of her skull?

Images of her roomate flooded her brain.

Because of her. The one person in this whole world she actually loved. Max. Because of Max she would keep fighting.

She could live without her hair, without a few teeth, without her dignity, but she could not live with out Max. What if Max needed her? What if Max was here? What if Max needed her?

The man was coming back. Or at least she thought it was a man. But this time... he had someone with him.

A young boy.

Freckles, brown hair, thin wrists and ankles. Telling by the clothes Caroline figured this boy came from money.

She watched as this... child, maybe seventeen or eighteen at the most, was dragged across the cracked concrete, chained to the wall, and hoisted up the collection of moss covered stones. How odd, she sympathized with him. No one deserved what she had gone through. Not even a rich snob from the streets of New York. How was she supposed to know he was a snob? He could be the kindest, sweetest guy in the world. Stripped of everything way too soon.

Now as she moves her eyes to the rafters she sees the sun light through a faded yellow plate glass. The roar of Panic At The Disco's Mona Lisa pouring through the warehouse like it was mocking her. The way her jaw vibrated with every low note she wanted to scream. Hell she figured why not. Might as well. If she let her agression build up she might explode. Her voice was one that shook the core of the universe.

Such a violent scream that Luke Ross, the kid hanging from the wall, woke up in an anxiety attack. He couldn't breath, his eyes physically vibrated blurring his vision, tilting his head to the side he hurled. Vomit spraying the rocks beside him as he trembled and focused on the girl in the chair. Her hair all over the floor around her, a sensation flooded through him. One of realizing your own reality. 'Is this hell?' he asked himself.

"Where the Hell is my wait staff?" Han stepped out of the bathroom looking around for Max and Caroline. "Oleg! Have you seen the girls?"

"Nah boss... not for two days." He rang the bell. "Pulled pork table five." He was about to say 'you can pull my pork.' but there was no one to say it to and that bothered him. He his head back through in silence.

Han got a weird feeling. Looking back at the door swinging open, he watched as Sophie walked through. "Oh wow." Paper in her hand. "The Artist Strikes again."

"Who the hell reads the times any more?" Said Earl as he sipped his coffee.

"Guys look at this." Sophie sat the paper down on an empty booth near the bar. Oleg stepped out of the kitchen and met Han, Earl, and Sophie at the booth. Together they looked down at the article. The picture displayed graffiti, nothing unusual right? Upon closer examination they realized the tags were on pieces of flesh. A wall of skin had been stretched across the inside of the bridge. "Serial Killer the people are calling 'The Artist' has outdone his previous project by using the unfound remains of previous victims to create what we are now calling project 'Skin Tags'. Han read it out loud as they all shared a look.

"I know they are probably just out having sex in dumpsters or complaining about their boobs but why does this make me think of Caroline and Max." Oleg grunted. Even the pig couldn't help but whine at the thought of someone turning his friends to bacon.

"I was thinking the same thing..." Earl sighed.

Sitting at the bar behind a book and a pair of sun glasses, knowing she would never actually read, was Emma Ross. Beside her was her younger sister Zuri. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking about the money behind catching the scum bag who kid napped my brother." Zuri said before biting into a bacon covered bacon burger layered in bacon with bacon instead of a bun.

"Zuri... that's our brother." Emma furrowed her brow which couldn't be seen behind her more than expensive shades.

Rolling her eyes Zuri only said. "Yes... and seven thousand dollars as a reward." Zuri wiped her lips with a napkin and stood up walking over to the short Asian man behind the bar.

"Excuse me sir... my name is Zulu Ortega."

Emma's jaw dropped at the sound of her sister's lie.

"That's my partner detective Portlin... we couldn't help but over hear that your friends have gone missing. The Artist has taken seven people from this side of town already what makes you so sure he's taken them?"

"If you knew them you would understand." Said Han shaking his head.

Oleg popped the bell at the window laying down a burrito for table six. "Caroline I understand. Max, however, isn't to be taken lightly. She once punched a woman in the throat for insinuating that she was nice." Slipping back into the kitchen.

Zuri pulled out a pad and a pen. "We could use your help... if you decide you're up for the task here is my email..." she tore off the paper and handed it to the man.

"TheRealestBisshh007 ?" He read it out loud with a smirk on his face.

"Detective Ortega is very fond of the Ross foundation." Emma stood to her feet grabbing her bag and standing to her feet.

"I've heard of them. The galactapus movies were inspired a parody I made in the seventies. Morgan purchased the rights from my old friend after she made it big in the scissor sister trilogy." Sophie gave a wild ditsy smile.

Emma looked at Zuri who just shuddered.

_Ding!_

Oleg's head popped back out. "I own all three including the limited edition never before seen 3D version on blue ray DVD and VHS cassette."

"I need a new job..." Said Earl from the host stand. "But I've already worked at them all and everyone is exactly the same."

"Come on detective Ortega... we're needed back at the precinct." Emma grabbed her sisters hand and they headed for the door.

The moment they were gone Earl looked at Han with a scrunched up face. "The agencies these days seem so much younger then they used to..."

"Yes... they we're shorter than me..." He threw his hands in the air.

"No they weren't." Sophie said un-apologetically.

Darkness...

Something she was used to. Max knew before she even felt the cuffs on her wrist what this was. "Damn it... again?" Pulling at the metal she sighed. "It's obviously no one that knows my mother... otherwise I could get out. Most the people she knows aren't that smart..." She spoke to the air. The sudden realization of the absence of her best friend made her uncomfortable.

A single spot light on her hiding everything in the room that wasn't her in a blinding haze. Hoisted on a fire pole and dressed in a leather cat uniform she never felt more disgusting. Legs spread out tied at the ankles to something beyond the light she couldn't see. Arms over her head like a mid performance Broadway musical number she would have never even gone to see. The Katy Perry hit "ET' Echoing around her. She could sense the illusion her body was creating...

"Oh Caroline... what have we gotten ourselves into this time."

A new sensation arose in her body. Anger... the sweat from the heat in the room made the silicone member flop out from the hole of her pencil skirt and she vibrated with rage. She's been here before. Maybe not this exact situation but she could handle herself even as a child against people like this. What upset her was the insult. The lack of a face, hidden or otherwise, to direct her frustration at. Even more so than that was the idea of Caroline.

Caroline doesn't handle situations like this lightly. She's tough but not this tough. All Max could think about was her. How she let her best friend down. What the psychopath was doing to her right now. How she was going to kill the person responsible for this if it was the last thing she did.


	2. First impressions

Two days earlier...

Max, with her hair down to her shoulders and a smug look on her pale face, approached the first table of the day. "Well you two are definitely on my top ten list of gay couples that enter this restaurant and willingly sit in my section."

"We're brothers..." they said in unison.

"Oh. Well... my buddy Oleg in the kitchen's done worse." She gave a sheepish half grin as she laid the menus down on the table.

"We're actually in town to get a picture of 'The Artist's' latest project." Said the pale one with freckles.

"My brother is a bone head who likes to seek thrills..." The darker one had a thick Indian accent. "He once tried to jump off a cliff."

"I fell." Said the first.

Max's eyes widened as she simply nodded her head. "What do two, clearly adopted rich kids, want with a photograph of a woman weaved into a stitch pattern."

"They still haven't caught that guy?" Asked Earl from the host stand.

"Nope." Max gave a big grin.

"I heard it was the girl who weaved that spiderweb onto our window." Said Caroline as she walked past with a stack of dirty dishes in her hand.

"Guinevere?" Max cried. "Yes! someone finally caught that bitch." Looking back at her table with wide eyes she apologized. She said she was sorry, she didn't mean it though.

"Oh it's fine... Ravi's pet lizard swears more than Gordon Ramsey watching a hooker cook a pot roast."

"Ms. Kipling is trying to curve her impulses... but it's hard when you have a dancer living next door who never showers." The boy refereed to as Ravi adjusted his fedora like he was used to this back and forth game of insults.

"Aren't you guys like twenty? Why do you still live together? You are gay!" Max popped her gum.

"Pick up!" the bell rang.

"I'm Luke, I turn eighteen next month and this is Ravi's still got a year to go. We're going to NYADA so to save our parents money we chose to stay at home."

"Did I ask for your life story? That doesn't come until the entree buddy and you guys have yet to order appetizers." Placing her hand on the back of his booth she smiled.

Ravi chuckled as he opened the menu and immediately his smile faded. "Why is there a post it not in here that says 'sold out' on the appetizer page?"

"We're probably not eating any way." Said Luke as he winked.

"Okay well..." She winked back with sarcasm. "I don't date or do guys who are underage so..." She picked up the menus and walked away.

Luke popping his eyebrows at his annoyed brother.

"Yeah right." Caroline said as she rang up some woman's order of croutons extra croutons. "What about that Peter guy?"

"That doesn't count, he said he was eighteen and don't even bring up the bar mizvah boys... I only got paid to flash my boobs to those guys." The two of them walked into the kitchen and their day continued as usual.

Luke making sure to leave his number on a crisp fifty dollar bill, crumbled up on the table as if it was an overused one passed around a single night club for a month and left in a drain out back, as he left with his brother. The Ross family have grown to be a very generous lot... when they want something.

Three hours passed by like usual that morning, as if it never happened.

Max and Caroline clocking out and removing their aprons to move the job they actually enjoyed; selling cupcakes from their small shop in Brooklyn. Surrounded by four small walls and racks of pink and black T-Shirt something was very faded and they both sensed it.

Pacing around for hours as no one came by, not even Sophie stopped in for her usual.

They sensed something, the both of them. As they watched the passing of the hands on the clock, they felt each minute strike like the ball to the face of the bat. Anxiety building, frustration upon frustration, eventually even the random sighting of a passerby upset them.

"Are you freaking out Max? Because I am..." Caroline spoke as she sat down at the chair against the wall.

"Why? What's there to freak out about? Besides the freak... that's killing people. Who's probably watching us right now as we sit here and do nothing."

"Oh my god shut up..." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We're fine Caroline... but if you want to we can close shop early and go home for the night..." She said as she began to pull the chord on the window bars to bring them down.

"NO! I mean... it's okay. We can do this... I mean if it were honestly that serious there would be a curfew right?"

A sound echoed in their ears. Outside they spotted an old car on the sidewalk stripped of it's parts and left to die. The only thing that worked in it was the static radio.

_Jamison what's the weather like this week? _

_Well Bobby it's going to be sunny for the first few days of the week but as we come to the weekend it's all rain all day every day. _He said it with a pep in his step but beneath those cheery vocal chords there was fear. _We're asking folks to be mindful of the storm and to plan on staying in. Bobby do you suspect their asking that of our citizens because of the recent 'Missing reports' and the things they've been finding?_

_I would assume so Jamison this whole 'Artist' thing has me feeling some type of way. _

_Tell me about it. New York hasn't seen anything like this since the John Kramer fiasco..._

"Max can we go home?" Caroline looked over at her business partner.

All Max did was nod as she continued to pull down the bars over the window.

In the setting sun the two of them stood in the ally way as they locked the door. Venturing out into the streets they even locked arms as they made their way home.

"We're going to be fine... I'll bet he hasn't even had dinner yet. You may not think so..." Max popped her tongue. "But guys like this have a schedule. I'll bet right now he's making face vases before breakfast his time where he has crazy Cerial and a Mad Cow Milk. They sleep in the mornings because their nights are so busy."

"Max... it's seven thirty in the afternoon..."

"Oh damn... I've been drinking today. looks like we're screwed."

They both smiled but those smiles faded rather quickly when a scream echoed from the ally way they were walking past.

"Keep walking..." Said Max as she pulled Caroline closer.

"Help please!" Out of the shadows a bloody freckled covered face appeared. He grabbed onto the side walk as he crawled but in a matter of seconds he was dragged back into the darkness.

"Run!" Cried Caroline as she slipped out of Max's grip and took off down the side walk.

Max could only stare as she knew she recognized that face. A small pricking sensation came from her neck. Moving her hands up she came to the tail of a blue dart. The needle sticking out from her skin. With an odd smirk she hit the ground. Her body pulled into the darkness feet first.

Caroline looked back in horror as Max's face disappeared from the light. "No!" She screamed.

One, Two, Three needles landing in her stomach she took off her vision blurring as she rushed into the nearest ally pressing her back to the layers of bricks. Her eyes shutting as she slid down the wall tearing her pink cupcake t shirt with the words 'cream filled' on the back. Black out.


End file.
